The Wolf Eyes
by Baeksub
Summary: Summary ada didalem - KrisTao Fic - WereWolf Fic (Dijamin, bukan kaya Fanfic Werewolf lainnya) - Banyak Review bagus Apdet kilat - KrisTao Fic. ONLY KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf Eyes

Baeksub Present

.

KrisTao is Main Cast

And Other

.

.

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Boys Love

.

.  
Length : Novel Length

.

Rating : T+

.

.

* * *

Because Im a Myth Freak, I Try to write a Myth Fanfic. And Its My First Fict with Novel Length. anggap aja ini kaya Novel Online ya.

Karena Baeksub Suka Mitologi, Baeksub nyoba bikin Fic ini. Fic ini sudah mulai diketik saat Wolf Comeback Era. Dan Pastinya agak panjang. Dan mohoh maaf yang sangat besar buat FF 'Miracle Of Desember' Chap 1. Baeksub baru pertama kali make FFn, ga tau kalo waktu Upload Document mesti diedit lagi. padahal di MS Word bagus lho

* * *

PROLOG

.

Kris menjalani dua kehidupan yang sangat panjang. Dimusim dingin, Ia menjadi serigala dan hanya bisa memandang Tao dari hutan di halaman belakang rumah Tao. Dan disaat Musim panas, Dan berubah menjadi manusia, Kris tidak berani mendekat kepada Tao.

.

. 

.

.

.

Tao bertemu pertama kali dengan 'serigalanya' saat musim dingin sewaktu ia kecil. Saat kawanan serigala menyeretnya kehutan. Dan disaat serigala lain akan memangsanya, 'serigala'nya lah yang mengusir kawanan serigala lain untuk menjauh darinya.

.

.

Dan disaat pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan 'serigalanya', ia jatuh cinta pada serigalanya.

.

.

Mata Kuning dengan bercak cokelat jelas.

.

.

Tao mengingatnya dengan jelas

.

TBC

Banyak Review bagus, Aku Apdet kilat


	2. Chapter 1 The Begin

The Wolf Eyes Chapter One

Baeksub

.

.

banyak Review bagus apdet kilat lho ^_~

.

.

Nah kemarin kalo ada yang ga salah bilang ini kaya saduran, nah bener, Baeksub sedikit nyadur dari novel itu tapi kebanyakan penambahan alur idenya Baeksub sendiri.

.

.  
Thanks For All The Readers

.

.

* * *

Minus Sembilan derajat Celcius – TAO

.

Aku teringat terbaring si salju. Berak kecil kehangatan yang pelan-pelan menjadi dingin. Dikelilingi oleh serigala. Mereka menjilatiku seolah aku daging bakar dengan saus yang lezat. Menggigitku, menokak tubuh kecilku, mendesakku. Kerumunan tubuh besar mereka menghalangi secercah sinar matahari yang menawarkan kehangatan pada musim dingin seperti ini. Es berkilauan di bulu leher lebat mereka dan napas mereka yang membentuk lingkaran uap tebal yang bergelanyut di udara sekeliling kami. Aroma tajam bulu mereka membuatku membayangkan anjing basah dan dedaunan yang terbakar. Menyenangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Lidah mereka melelehkan kulitku, taring mereka merobek lengan baju dan menjambak rambutku, menekan tulang selangka dan denyut di leherku.

Aku bias saja berteriak, tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku bias saja melawan tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku hanya terbaring disana dan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Memperhatikan putihnya langit musim dingin diatasku yang berubah menjadi abu-abu.

Salah satu serigala menyerukkan hidungnya ketangan dan pipiku. Membentuk bayangan diwajahku. Mata kuningnya yang indah menatap mataku sementara serigala-serigala lain menyentakkan tubuhku kesana kemari.

Aku menatap sepasang mata itu selama aku bias. Kuning. Dan dihiasi oleh bercak terang berwarna cokelat keemasan. Aku tidak ingin serigala itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dan dia tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram bulu lehernya, namun tanganku tetap terlipat didada. Lenganku seakan membeku.

Aku tidak mengingat seperti apa hangat.

Lalu serigala-serigala lain mendekat, bahkan terlalu dekat, membuatku sesak. Sesuatu seolah bergetar di dalam dadaku.

Tidak ada sinar matahari, tidak ada cahaya apapun. Aku sekarat. Aku tidak ingat seperti apa rupa langit.

Namun aku tidak mati. Aku seakan tersesat dilautan dingin, kemudian aku dilahirkan kembali kedunia yang hangat.

Aku ingat mata ini : mata kuningnya.

Kukira, aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi

* * *

Minus sembilan derajat Celcius – Kris

.

Mereka merenggut anak lelaki itu dari ayunan ban dihalaman belakang dan menyeretya kehutan. Tubuhnya membentuk jejak dangkal diatas salju. Dari dunianya keduniaku. Aku melihatnya terjadi. Aku tidak mengehentikannya.

Itu musim dingin paling panjang dan paling dingin dalam hidupku. Hari demi hari dibawah matahari yang pucat dan tidak berguna. Dan rasa lapar itu-rasa lapar yang membakar dan menggigit. Bagai tuan yang tidak terpuaskan. Bulan itu tak satu pun bergerak sama sekali. Daratan itu membeku. Seperti diorama tak berwarna tak berwarna. Padahal, dahulunya ditumbuhi rumput yang indah. Tanpa kehidupan.

Salah satu dari kami ditembak karena memcoba mencuri sampah dihalaman belakang salah seorang penduduk. Jadi sisa kawanan tetap tinggal di hutan dan pelan-pelan kelaparan. Menunggu datangnya kehangatan dan serta tubuh kami yang ebelumnya. Sampai mereka menemukan anak lelaki itu, sampai mereka menyerang.

Mereka merunduk dibelakang anak lelaki itu, menggeram dan menggertakkan gigi, berebut untuk menjadi yang pertama mencabik buruan.

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat tubuh mereka bergetar oleh semangat. Aku melihat mereka menyentakkan tubuh anak lelaki itu kesana kemari. Menyibakkan salju dibawahnya. Aku melihat moncong mereka yang dikotori oleh bercak merah. Namun aku tidak menghentikannya.

Posisiku dikawanan cukup tinggi—Beck dan Paul memastikan hal itu sebelumnya—sehingga sebenarnya aku dapat menyusup masuk saat itu juga. Tapi aku tetap dibelakang. Gemetar karena rasa dingin. Terbenam salju hingga selutut. Anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan aroma hangat. Hidup diatas segalanya manusia. Apa yang salah dengannya? Kalau dia masih hidup kenapa tidak melawan?

Entah serigala yang mengerumuni anak itu tampak terlalu bersemangat. Aku yang paling muda dikawanan ini bahkan terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Aku dapat mencium bau darah anak lelaki itu. Aroma hangat dan terang didunia yang dingin dan mati ini. Aku melihat Ben tersentak dan gemetar ketika merobek pakaian anak lelaki itu. Perutku melilit. Nyeri—sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan. Aku ingin menerobos kawanan untuk berdiri disamping Ben, dan berpura-pura tidak mencium aroma manusiawi anak lelaki itu. Karena kuyakin, jika dia tetap hidup, kemungkinan dia akan menjadi sama sepertiku, Seorang Were wolf. Aku bisa mendengar anak lelaki itu mengerang pelan. Anak lelaki itu terlihat begitu kecil dibawah keliaran kami. Kawananku mendesak kearahnya. Ingin menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa kami.

Dengan geraman dan kilatan taring, aku menyeruak maju. Ben balas menggeram kepadaku. Tapi aku lebih lincah darinya, walaupun aku lebih lapar dan lebih muda. Paul meraung dengan gaya mengancam untuk melindungiku.

Anak lelaki dibawah ini, harus menjadi milikku.

aku berdiri disamping anak itu. Dan dia memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin dia sudah mati. Aku menyurukkan hidungku ke telapak tangannya. Aroma dari telapak tangannya—gula, mentega dan garam—mengingatkanku pada kehidupan lain.

Kemudian aku melihat matanya

Sadar

Hidup

Anak lelaki itu menatapku. Menawan mataku dengan kejujuran luar biasa. Aku menarik diri, mundur seketika. Dan mulai kembali gemetar lagi—namun kali ini, bukan kemarahan yang menjalari tubuhku.

Mata lelaki itu bertaut dengan mataku. Darahnya diwajahku

Aku tercabik luar dan dalam.

Hidupku.

Hidupnya.

Kawananku menjauhiku dengan cemas. Mereka menggeram kepadaku. Aku bukan lagi kawanan dari mereka. Dan mereka menggeram kepada mangsa mereka. Menurutku, dia anak lelaki yang paling manis dan cantik yang pernah kulihat. Malaikat mungil penuh darah diatas salju. Dan mereka akan menghancurkannya.

Lingakaran hitam dibawah bola matanya memuatnya terkesan imut dan manis walaupun seperti panda.

Aku melihatnya. Melihat anak lelaki itu, dengan cara yang sama sekali baru.

Dan aku menghentikannya.

.

.

.

* * *

3 derajat Celcius – Tao

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi setelah saat itu. Selalu pada musim dingin. Dia berada dipinggir hutan dihalaman belakang rumah kami. Dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari belakang beranda rumah. Mata kuningnya menatapku lekat-lekat ketika aku mengisi tempat makan burung atau membuang sampah. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendekat.

Diantara siang dan malam, waktu yang terasa nyaris tak erakhir dimusim dingin di Minnesouta. Aku biasanya duduk diayunan ban yang membeku hingga aku merasakan tatapannya. Atau, beberapa tahun kemudian , ketika aku sudah terlalu besar untuk bermain di ayunan itu. Aku akan turun dari beranda belakang dan mendekatinya diam-diam. Dengan tangan terulur kedepan, telapak tangan terbuka dan pandangan kebawah. Tidak mengancam. Aku berusaha berbicara dengan bahasanya.

Namun tak peduli seberapa lama aku menunggunya. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba meraihnya, dia selalu menghilang ketengah hutan sebelum aku bisa melintasi jarak diantara kami.

Saat mata kunignnya bertemu pandang denganku. Aku mengerti tatapan itu.

Aku tidak pernah takut kepadanya. Dia cukup besar utnuk merenggutku dari ayunan, cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan dan menyeretku kehutan. Namun kebuasan tubuhnya tidak terpancar dalam sorot matanya. Dan aku tidak bisa takut. Aku tahu dia takkan menyakitiku.

Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku juga tidak akan menyakitinya.

Aku menunggu. Dan menunggu.

Dia selalu disana. Memandangku yang selalu memandanginya. Tidak pernah lebih dekat kepadaku. Namun juga tidak pernah lebih jauh.

Kemudian hal ini berlanjut menjadi pola yang tak terputus selama enam tahun : kehadiran serigala yang selalu menghantui selama musim dingin dan ketidak hadirannya yang bahkan lebih menghantui pada musim panas. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan waktunya. Kupikir mereka serigala. Serigala Biasa.

Namun, aku hanya bisa melihatnya pada musim dingin. Suasana dihutan saat musim panas bahkan terasa sepi. Bahkan saat aku memasuki hutan saat musim panas, aku tidak pernah merasa terancam.

Dan satu hal yang mulai merambat dalam tubuh dan pikiranku.

Aku menyukai serigala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
